bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoruaka Shihōin
| birthday =April 3 | age =1557 | gender =Female | height =137cm (4'6") | weight =46kg (103lb.) | blood type =B Positive | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = | position = | previous position =9th Head of the Shihōin Clan Lieutenant of the | division = | previous division = | partner =Fukurō (???) | previous partner =Nephthys Aiken Kuchiki | base of operations =Shihōin Manor, Soul Society | relatives =Yūgata Shihōin (Father†) Yūji Shihōin (Brother†) Yūhiko Shihōin (Brother†) Yoi Shihōin (Sister†) Yūshisada Shihōin (Cousin†) (Descendant) Yūshirō Shihōin (Descendant) | mentors =Nephthys ( ) Okuyamaru Shutara ( ) | education = | shikai ='Juhikyō' | bankai ='Not Achieved' | story debut =Bleach Crossroads | roleplay debut = }} Yoruaka Shihōin (四楓院 夜明, Shihōin Yoruaka) is a powerful and member of the . She was born into the primary household of the clan during a time of great turmoil which saw internal conflict and strife overtake family politics, leading to a series of deaths and rapid successions among its leadership resulting in Yoruaka being made the ninth head of the clan at a very young age. As the Tenshiheisōban (天賜兵装番, Guardian of the Imperial Soldier Garments) of her generation, she was charged with guarding the spiritual tools of the Shihōin. As a she served as Lieutenant to the under its founding Captain, Nephthys. Appearance Yoruaka is a lithe and petite woman with a countenance that belies her age, she maintains an athletes physique that matches her natural traits well. She carries herself with a distinctly Asian air, though the dark tone of her skin marks her as something more exotic. She has long black hair that reaches as far as her chest and carries with it an atypical sheen that causes her hair to look a distinct shade of indigo, a seemingly hereditary trait common among the Shihōin family's main household. Her hair frames either side of her face in a series of ruffled spikes, but is also tied up on the left side, with a red hair tie that terminates into a red pearl on either end, and at the back. Her facial features are slender and girlish, with large rounded blue eyes, thinned out eyebrows, prominent lashes and a small, almost button-like nose, topped off by small, but supple glossed lips. Despite her place in the Gotei 13, Yoruaka wears the uniform of the Onmitsukidō, openly showing the affiliation between the organisation and the Shihōin clan as a result. This uniform consists of a white and black that have had the sleeves and back removed. Her arms are covered by a pair of black long detached sleeves that also covers the back and palms of her hands but not the fingers, on top of these sleeves she wears a pair of white-steel tekkō-vambraces. Her waist is tied by a typical white , but directly beneath it she wears a pair of belts adorned with multiple steel buckles that lap over each other on her left but hang across differing points on her right side. Her legs are covered by a black and white which are held down tightly by the white-steel greaves she wears over her lower legs. The greaves terminate into a pair of black hoops that have winged cuffs on either side of them that raise up on either side of the greaves. Beneath that she wears a typical pair of white and . She has never carried a Division badge, despite her position, instead having the symbol and number of the 2nd Division emblazoned on her right shoulder as a tattoo. Personality History The Shihōin Schism Yoruaka was born in during the height of an internal conflict for the Shihōin family as they bickered over control of the clan. As one of the Great Noble Families, such turmoil was considered abnormal by the nobility of the Seireitei which publicly shunned the clan's actions, though many families nonetheless partook in the conflict in hopes coming into possession of the many treasures that the Shihōin family possessed. The Shihōin clan was large, and had three primary branches, each named after the manor they occupied. The primary branch was the Kawagoe Shihōin (川越 四楓院) based out of Kawagoe Manor in the , likewise the Kansai Shihōin (関西 四楓院) resided in the Seireitei at Kansai Manor. The third branch, the Kantō Shihōin (関東 四楓院) were set up in the 3rd Southern Rukongai District, at their Kantō Manor. For the past few generations the Kawagoe had led the family as it was a member of their household that was bestowed with the Tenshiheisō (天賜兵装, Imperial Soldier Garments) that were gifted upon the clan by the Soul King himself. However, they had been content to ride on that fame while doing little much else, which upset both of the other branch families who had since taken on much of the Kawagoe's duties in maintaining and protecting these treasures. For her part Yoruaka was born into the Kawagoe household, the fourth child of the family's Fourth Head, Yūgata Shihōin. She was three years old when tensions finally came to ahead which, owing to the Shihōin's roots, culminated in bloodshed behind closed doors. They would negotiate in public, of course, but each time night fell upon Soul Society they would engage in subterfuge. Kidnappings, assassinations, the destruction of property and attacks against important affiliates of particular branches quickly became common. The lines were drawn, and many a family were forced into the conflict. The had backed the Kawagoe, while the Kansai made use of the , and the Kantō relied upon its long time vassals in the as well as a long standing alliance with the . By , the Kansai and Kantō each put forth their own heads of the household, and as assassinations became more and more common, many of these individuals were murdered including Yoruaka's father and her siblings. The Houses of and intervened after a variety of misdeeds came to light on the part of the Kansai branch family, which led to the destruction of their manor and mass execution by the Onmitsukidō, for their role in these affairs, the Ryōdoji were banished from Soul Society. The Fēng family took Yoruaka hostage at this point, depriving the Kawagoe of the last legitimate heir to the family, to be used in negotiation with the Kuchiki family. As a result of these talks, Yoruaka was adopted into the Kantō household and appointed as the 9th Head of the Shihōin by Kimurei Kuchiki. As Yoruaka was only five at the time, the heads of the Ukitake and Fēng families were appointed as her twin regents and protectors, affording them both a large amount of power in the Seireitei. However, while still a powerful clan, the notoriety they gained from this conflict cost them their place as one of the Great Houses, and their position was usurped by the Kasumiōji. Kawagoe manor was given to them, and the Shihōin were all but removed from the Seireitei for a time. Jishō Shikan In the April of , Yoruaka had celebrated her 96th birthday. By standards she had lived an amazingly long life, especially during this particular time period, but for those in Soul Society, she had barely lived at all. Much of those 96 years had been devoted to study and training at the hands of a bevy of masters. She studied the art of Kidō with members of the Ukitake, she learned the art of assassination from uncles and aunts in the Shihōin and was given special lessons by the Onmitsukidō. Most important of all, she learned to wield and control the umpteen Hōgu (宝具, Treasured Tools) and Bugu (武具, Armaments) that had been bestowed upon the Shihōin. She mastered them all, in the end, but took a particular liking to only a few. With her coming of age ceremony the following month, Yoruaka was finally granted control of the Shihōin, this only served to make the Fēng family more protective of her. As she acted as a link between the Kawagoe and Kantō branches, there were no shortage of those that would like to see her fall, particularly those few survivors of the Kansai house. Yoruaka went out of her way, unintentionally, to make life difficult for her caretakers by applying to the that same year, which her close friend Aiken had spurred her into. The entrance exam was a multitude of aptitude tests, testing what she already knew both on paper and in the practical sense. She would demonstrate what she knew of martial arts, swordsmanship, , Kidō, and manifestation of her . Having spent the better part of a century learning these very things, Yoruaka scored exceptionally well on the exam, granting her a place in Class 1 of her year. She was amongst those few that scored extremely high the exam and, along with her peers, was considered a shoe-in to become a Seated Officer within the Gotei 13 upon her graduation, making her a member of the informal group Jishō Shikan (自称士官, Would-be Officers). Like all members of the group she would quickly be attributed a nickname once her skills came to light during the first few classes of the year, her classmates dubbed her Yo'ōen (夜応援, Night Cheer). Not even a month had passed when the new semester was interrupted by a Hollow attack, which saw much of Kazuki Matsushita and Shū's home district, Konpekikugi (紺碧釘, Azure Nail) destroyed. With prior experience in combat, Yoruaka was one of the few amongst her class to actually participate in the counterattack, for which she received a commendation. The scale of the attack however, eventually necessitated the intervention of the who were charged with the sacred duty of the eliminating Menos Gillian. She would become friends with Kazuki and Shū in the aftermath of the attack, serving as a welcome voice of comfort and support for the two. Another, rather unlikely friend, that she made at this time was Isayo Kasumiōji an esteemed member of the self-same clan that taken the Shihōin's rank amongst the nobility. The two shared opinions on many a topic and both had personalities atypical of what their role expected of them, as such they became partners in crime around the academy, often paired off together in practice sessions and relying upon each other in partnered up exercises. Yoruaka had her part to play in most of the events that surrounded the academy, but it wasn't until the second year that her place was on the centre stage. The Royal Swordsmiths The Kasumiōji had always been one step under the Great Houses, and like all nobles, their place in society was dictated by their function. Just as the Kuchiki chronicled the entire history of Soul Society and the Shihōin served as the protectors of the Tenshiheisō, the Kasumiōji were a family of blacksmiths. Their swords were renowned across the spiritual plane, and they were charged with the sacred duty of creating Ōtō (王刀, King's Swords), a type of ceremonial blade that was carried by all of the Royal Family and their courtiers, though they differed in purpose, these swords were of such quality that they were only considered inferior to the Asauchi, the legendary blades crafted by which carried the potential to become anything. In the wake of their ascension to the rank that the Shihōin formerly held, and their seizure of the Kawagoe estate, the Kasumiōji had experienced a booming growth amidst its ranks. Heirs were adopted from other noble families, alliances secured and the household thrived as many new individuals would be able to learn the Kasumiōji craft. But there was a problem, some of those adopted sons and daughters had joined the clan with intentions that betrayed their auspicious arrival. Duplicates and knock-offs of the famed Ōtō began to crop up across the Seireitei and they did not carry the engravings of a Kasumiōji smith. In their rush to meet the demands of their station, the Kasumiōji had opened themselves up to corruption and now stood on the edge of not only losing their place among the Great Houses, but their entire existence as a clan of nobility. Isayo appealed to Yoruaka for her assistance in this matter, believing that her acute knowledge of the Shihōin's sacred treasures would allow her a form of unique insight into the matter. Before she could resolve that issue though, there were was the problem of compromise. The Kasumiōji had already been infiltrated, and without knowing the culprit they would surely try to steal whatever solution the two women came up with, so they had to root them out first. Quickly were they embroiled in an investigation that took them through out the Seireitei, peering into many of the noble houses and their affairs, even involving the likes of Kazuki, Shū, and Kogarashi Hashimoto. Unfortunately the trail of the culprit went cold just as they came to the conclusion that there were not many of them, but only a single individual who was peddling the swords through a variety of channels to make the problem seem more endemic than it truly was. As their last lead fell short of the source, they were graced with the timely appearance of the perpetrator, Yūshisada Shihōin. He was a cousin of Yoruaka's from the defunct Kansai branch family, out for revenge against those involved in the downfall of his family, even if it meant snuffing out the Shihōin as a whole. The two left their respective groups and reconvened on the outskirts of the 43rd Western Rukongai where they would engage in a duel. Though it was hard fought, Yoruaka was the one to come out on top. Rather than allow the young head of the Shihōin to spare him, however, Yūshisada took his own life. After things had returned to normal, Yoruaka was brought to the Kasumiōji household where she gave them the idea to include a "secret ingredient" of a sort, something that only they would have access to. With the resources of the Shihōin and the Kasumiōji they eventually found a rare breed of , the shells of which they began incorporating into their smithing. The results of this affair had helped improve the Shihōin's reputation, and was one of many reasons that they would eventually be reinstated as a member of the Great Houses. For Yoruaka, though, it was just one fragment of her time at Shinō, and a sliver of her career as a Shinigami. Hollow Invasion . Yoruaka has initially been appointed to the Seventh Division, but relocated to the Second after being offered a position there as Lieutenant once she had unlocked the of her Zanpakutō. It was in this same year that an army of Hollows would invade the Soul Society. Equipment *'Anken' (暗剣, Hidden Blade): A small, streamlined double-edged straight dagger, that lacks both a guard and hilt. The fuller of the blade is blackened while its edges are as one would expect from steel. They are incredibly easy to conceal and are one of the signature tools of the Shihōin clan. ; Chapter 158, Page 9 Yoruaka keeps six of them on her, hidden beneath her tekkō. *'Futama' (腐球, Disintegrating Sphere): Special orbs that were developed by the for the Shihōin clan, though they were originally intended to be used by the to assist in the elimination of powerful targets, particularly defectors from . They fell into disuse with the latter organisation in favour of other methods, and instead became a tool of the Shihōin instead. The orbs are a powerful tool capable of disintegrating even the hardiest of foes, such as the likes of the Quincy Emperor . ; Chapter 619, Page 12 The orbs need to hit twice successfully in order to achieve this effect because of how they operate. The first orb to collide with a target saturates them with a form of powder that works its way through the pores of its victim and triggers a reaction. The victim essentially becomes a magnet for their own Reiatsu as it is forcefully pulled back towards their body and locked within. The impact of a second orb causes this effect to be compounded, and the Reiatsu reacts violently in order to free itself, ripping its own master's body apart in the process. Yoruaka carries precisely two of these orbs, and has them hidden on her as a hair-tie. As her Futama are tied together, she throws them both at once at such an angle as to always have one hit immediately before the second. However, if she misses then the entire attack is wasted. *'Kanakakitsurugi' (金夏期剣, Sword of the Golden Summer): One of the many Hōgu (宝具, Treasured Tools) kept and guarded by the Shihōin clan. Yoruaka took a liking to it during her initial studies regarding the Shihōin's sacred duty and made it her primary weapon after ascending to the rank of family head, she was allowed to keep using it even after abdicating her position on special dispensation from the clan due to her efforts to restore their status as one of the Great Noble Houses. Taking the form of a single-edged , it has a blade that reaches 27 centimetres (10.6") in length. As the name suggests its blade is a gleaming, flawless gold though the unnatural durability of the weapon implies that it comes from a purer source. It has a hollowed out diamond-shaped tsuba and a cloth-wrapped hilt with a ribbed grip. The pommel is flat, terminating into a black cord from which hangs three s inscribed with the same scrawling black flame-like pattern. It has a simple black scabbard with an engraving just below the throat of the sheath that reads "Shippo o Maku" (尻尾をまく, Be Defeated and Demoralised; Lit. "Coil your tail"). The sword is incredibly powerful, maintaining its own field of Reiatsu that is many times stronger than Yoruaka herself. This Reiatsu is concentrated around the blade of the sword, allowing her to safely wield it without suffering from its effects, it also has the practical application of allowing her to harm opponents that would be stronger than herself without worry. :*'Matsuta Marishiten' (祭手摩利支天, Enshrining Hands of ): Owing to its Heavenly origins, Kanakakitsurugi is possessed of a potent ability. In addition to possessing its own Reiatsu, it is also an especially powerful sealing tool. Each successful slash with Kanakakitsurugi leaves an indelible mark on its victim in the form of a glowing, golden wound. The sword is incapable of causing real physical harm, instead, it creates metaphysical wounds in their place where light pours out rather than blood or bile. If an individual is hit in six different locations, comprising the six directions (up, down, left, right, forward, and, back), then their entire body is engulfed in light before being consumed in stone transforming into a statue in the likeness of an open lotus flower. The marks that comprise this seal are maintained by the sword itself, and only whilst in the hands of its appointed wielder, Yoruaka making the weapon utterly useless for anyone but her. With strong enough Reiatsu, one can delay the seal, or even remove the marks, but they would have to be able to contest with the power of a deity in order to do so realistically. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Yoruaka can be translated as "The Coming Night" (夜明). Originally she was to be named Meiyo, using different readings of the same kanji, but the name was changed when was introduced to coincide with a growing trend. References